The use of HEPA filters in a vacuum device, such as wet/dry vacuums, is known in the art. In addition, the use of separately attachable filter to an exhaust of a vacuum is also known. However, while such separately attachable filters may act to muffle sound, they do not do so efficiently or effectively.